Untitled  for now!
by mrshalloween89
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries, this isn't my first story, but it is my first story I'm publishing.  It'll be rated T for now, could up being M by the end.  I'll say this is about a McFlyer's relationship with his best friend. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, or personally know McFly. The only character I own is Christina (myself! XD) Everyone else are my good friends.

Key to reading: regular font, is narrative, **Bold, is thoughts**_, and Italics are flashbacks and sometimes actions or sounds._

**CHAPTER ONE**

I cannot believe my life, yeah, it has had its sucky moments but there was one person who stood up for me when life knocked me down, well one person besides my mother. That one other person happens to my best friend, he is the lighthouse in my hurricane, **cliché I know, sorry!**, he gets me when no one else does, …. And he also happens to be 4,000 miles away from me right now. You see, my best friend is Dougie Lee Poynter. **if you're a teenie feel free to insert scream**** or gasp of jealousy right here**. Yes, my best friend is Dougie Poynter from McFly fame, you may ask "how did a simple, American girl become the best friend of Dougie from McFly?!" Well, nonbelievers, I did go to school in England for quite some time. Here's my life story, my dad is in international business so, I was born in Cincinnati, Ohio in August 1988, moved to Manhattan, New York City, New York at age 3, moved to Tokyo at 5 **yes, in Japan**, then on to Essex, England, where my family became the new neighbors of the Poynter family. Okay, boring crap over, let's join my little flashback in progress to the summer of 1994. flashback music, doodly doodly do doodly do **don't laugh! That's the best freakin' flashback music I ****can do!**

_I had just turned 6 and I was helping__ my parents unpack the company rental car, when I looked over at the neighbor's house, they were having some sort of summer barbecue on the front lawn, I saw some kids my age playing around with a Frisbee and then he caught my eye. Up until that moment I had never thought of boys as anything other than friends, but I could tell, he was different, he had straight, bright blonde hair, and big, blue eyes that revealed a friendly sort of mystery. He caught me looking at him and smiled, I smiled back and then …_

_"_Come on Christina! Let's get this stuff in the house!"

_Rats! My mom ….__ He was still looking over at me while his friends were yelling at him to throw the Frisbee back, I looked down and picked up the box I had dropped and as I walked toward the house he waved at me and I just gave him a smile as if to say, "See ya later!"_

_People marching to the drums, everybody's having fun to the sound of love. Ugly is the world we're on, I'm stunned …_ My phone just rang, **damn phone broke my flashback!**But as soon I realized whose ringtone that was I immediately jumped up to answer it.

"Hey silly!"

"Hey billy!" He sounded pretty happy, **and yes, that is from the Simple Life … so what?!**

"Douglas Poynter, you haven't called me in two weeks! What do you have to say for yourself?!" I joked.

"Well one, my name's not Douglas! And two, I've just been really busy with the tour right now. I'm really sorry though. Tell ya what when we go on holiday to Jamaica, like I told you I would!, I'll make it up to you."

"Dougie, you made that sound slightly sexual!"

"Maybe I meant it to sound that way." He said rather sexily. **And before you say or think anything, this is just what we do! No feeling like that involved! Just tons and tons flirting!**

"Well I'm still a bit mad that you haven't called in a while but when you offer something like that, who am I to refuse?!" I exclaimed.

"Haha, we are a bunch of dorks, aren't we?!"

"Yeah, but who cares?!" I laughed.

"I know I don't!"

A weird silence crept over the conversation, one that never usually happened because we always found some way to fill any absence of sound.

"I miss you Dougie." I said sincerely. "I haven't seen you in three months, that's like forever!"

"I know, either I need to come back to America or you need to get your arse over here!"

"Yeah, I mean, you were the only testosterone in my day! I mean, I love my girls, and especially Isabel, but God love her, all the girl does is talk about Danny all day!"

"Haha! She still fancies him?!"

"Yeah, it's always Danny-this, Danny-that!"

"Aw how cute! Well tell her he just broke up with Kendra, so he's free! And if I'm not mistaken, I've heard him throw her name around quite a bit."

"Ooh! I smell a joint holiday in the future!"

"Aw, we have to bring them along?!" He sounded so cute, like a little boy who didn't get his way.

"Well what did you think, it would just be us two?"

No joke, he giggled at that, _giggled!_

"Of course!" His voice squeaked, **good lord, I'm friends with a fruit!**

"You think I trust you all alone with me in another country?"

"We've been best friends since we were 6! We've slept together!"

"What?! When was this?!"

"You know what I mean ya blonde! The sleepovers we used to have."

"Oh yeah." I replied blankly.

"Duh!" He snorted. And yes before you start, I have been in Dougie Poynter's bed, and he's been in mine, what of it?!

"Well, Silly, it is now four in the morning here, I am afraid I'm gonna have to leave you. Gotta get up for mah job tomorrow homie!" I tried to sound ghetto, but to no avail, I'm way too white!

"Aw, Billy, don't go! Why'd you take that dumb old job in America anyways?" I loved it when he pouted.

"Well babe, it was a great opportunity that I couldn't pass up, a job at Universal Records! One of the biggest record companies in America. I could've gotten you guys a deal there, but I think I'm gonna end up quitting soon."

"Why?"

"Well, my boss is an asshole … pretty much. He just thinks I'm a piece of walking meat for him to ogle at and do his asinine tasks for."

"I'll kill him for ya!" Dougie always tried hard to cheer me up.

"Nah, that's okay. But thank you for the offer." I smiled and I knew he could tell I did because I heard him laugh a little.

"Anything for you Billy!" I smiled even bigger.

"Well I hate to say it but I gotta go now, but I miss you, I love you, and sweet dreams … well actually cancel that last one, have a good day today! I forgot that it's like 9 in the morning over there already!"

"Hehe. Well I miss you too, I love you as well, and _you_ have the sweet dreams!"

"Haha, okay. Good … day Silly!"

"Good night Billy!"

And with that, the line went dead, I shut off my phone and tried to sleep until my alarm clock would ring three hours from now. I fell asleep with a smile on face and the conversation replaying in my head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! Thanks! And forgive me if it takes a little while to update, I have a busy life! But I promise I won't forget about it!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Eurgh …" I yawned and stretched from lack of sleep and hit my alarm clock off. I slowly got up and tried to wake up so I could be fresh for the day ahead. I went over to my closet to pick out something to wear, as I was going through my clothes, I came across a red Adio t-shirt, I knew it wasn't mine, but I slowly remembered it was the shirt Dougie was wearing the last time he came to visit, **Did he go home shirtless?! **I thought. Something possessed me to smell it, I honestly don't know what, probably because that was my way of finding out what clothes needed to be washed. I gently pulled it toward my nose, **God, I'd forgotten how good he smelled. **I soon realized how creepy I looked and put it down quickly. **Jeez! What the hell is wrong with me?! This is my best f****riend and I'm drooling over his ****clothes like one of his little teenie fans!** I got up from the floor feeling a little disgusted with myself for acting that way over my best friend, and pushed the thought out of my mind and got my things together for my shower, but turning back, I looked at his shirt on my floor and got the greatest idea.

"He said to get my arse over there? Well he's in for a surprise then!" I smiled as I walked into the bathroom.

I got ready and headed over to the office. I left the car at home, I don't even know why I brought my car up here anyways, there's no use for one in Manhattan! I swiftly walked up to the large, gleaming silver building, flung open the door, went up to the 20th floor and found my boss. His eyes lit up with an extremely creepy perverted-ness that always showed up when he saw me and I walked up to him quickly.

"Why, hello Christina." He said rather smugly as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I quickly pushed his arm off of me

"Hello, Mr. Mullins. I've just come in to tell you …. I'm tired of your crap, I'm tired of you making passes at me constantly and …. I quit!!" As I finished, I brought my knee up and he fell down as it connected with his … well, um, you get the idea! I stormed out of the room with a smile on my face as I heard him yell in pain behind me.

"I'll make sure you never work in any Universal Records ever!"

I simply smiled as left the building, put on my sunglasses and took out my cell phone. I dialed Isabel's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, girl. Do feel like going on a little trip?!" I asked rather calmly.

"What?! What are you talking about Christina?"

"Pack your bags hun, We're going to England!!"

"What? What about your job?!"

"I just quit!"

"Oh my god, seriously! I'm so happy for you! I knew your boss was a total jackass."

"Awh thanks hun! And I'm sorry I never listened to you when you would tell me that was just keeping me around to stare at me and try to take advantage of me."

"It's okay sweetie!"

"Well, start packing cause we're gonna pay a little visit to some lovely boys across the pond!"

"Ooh! You mean we're gonna go see Danny?!" I had to chuckle at her excitement.

"Well, I was planning on going to see Dougie, but yes, Danny will be there as well!"

"Yay! I definitely can't pass that up! Ooh, is Nikkita coming?"

"Well, now that you mention, yeah! She'll definitely have to come with us! I'll call her once I get some of my stuff packed. We'll probably have to get tickets for a flight tomorrow though."

"Yeah, that'll be best."

"Okay! Well, I'll call you when I find out Nikkita's answer and let you know!"

"Okay! Bye girl!"

"Bye!" I ended the call and by the time I did, I was at the door to my apartment. I began to pack everything I could, even Dougie's shirt, I'm sure he'd want it back. And once half of my stuff was packed I called Nikkita.

"Hello my love!" I said when she picked up.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Not much! Say, what are you gonna be doing for, oh, the rest of the summer?!"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, me and Isabel are taking a little and would enjoy your company! So pack your bags!"

"Wait, where we going?"

"Well, it's an island, it's kinda small, and it's filled with amazingly cute boys …. I can think of four right now!" She gasped excitedly and I automatically knew what she was thinking.

"We're going to England?!"

"Yep! So start packing missy!"

"Of course! I cannot pass up an offer like that!"

"Sweet! We were hoping you'd come!"

"Yay! I'm going to England!!"

I had to laugh at her eagerness.

"Yes, you're going to England! Now go pack! We're leaving tomorrow! I'll come get you first since you live closer to me than Isabel … I'll probably just come in a cab, I don't wanna leave my car unattended in the JFK parking lot … ewhhh!" I shuddered at the thought of what could happen to it if I just left it there for two months.

"Okay, well I'm gonna pack now! Talk to ya later!"

"Bye girl!"

I hung up the phone and saw the time, I finished the rest of my packing and did all I needed to do while I thought about it, I reserved three tickets for the 2:30 flight to London the next day, I cancelled my paper, I called my neighbor to ask her to get my mail and feed the lizard Dougie bought me for my 18th birthday and packed up stuff for my dog Milo, he'd go crazy if I left him alone for that long, so I decided it was best to take him. Milo was also a present from Dougie, I realized that he had me spoiled one day, when he wouldn't stop buying me things the last time I went to visit him in England and I have unfortunately taken advantage of that since then! By the time I finished all that , I was completely wiped out, so I got into some PJ's curled up on the couch with a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia, my favorite mind you!, and watched some TV until it was about 9:30 at night. I called Isabel, finalizing the details and then went to bed, deciding I wouldn't call Dougie until tomorrow when we landed so I could figure out where the guys were stopping on tour next, so me and the girls could "pop by" and say hello!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry this took a while to post! I've been having a bad case of writer's block. So enjoy! R&R!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER THREE**

I'll make this short and sweet, because none of it is all that interesting anyways. Here goes, I got all my stuff ready by 7 a.m., called Isabel and Nikkita, ate my last meal in the USA ….for now! Went out and got a couple more new outfits to shove into my luggage last minute, got Milo ready for his big trip, and still had time to sit around for a minute before the cab pulled up in front of my house at 10:30. I made sure my neighbor was gonna take care of everything, locked my door, and shoved all my bags into the trunk of the cab and headed off for Nikkita's flat.

"54th and Broadway please", I told the cabbie.

"I better be getting paid good money for this, sweets." He grunted rather rudely but expected.

"Don't worry, you are." I said flatly.

My dad, being the generous man he is, forked over at least a $1,000,000 dollars when informed of my endeavor, much to my chagrin. I really wanted to prove to him that I could be independent, and this wasn't helping, but who am I to refuse a free million?! I had already gotten some of the money changed over the day before so I was good for the first couple of days I'd be there. We pulled up in front of Nikkita's flat which was only about four blocks away from mine on W. 51st and 6th. The cabbie honked loudly when we parked, I gave him a dirty look and ran to get her myself. She flung open the door, gave me a quick hug and I helped her get her bags to the car. I pushed Milo's carrier over a little so we could fit some of the bags and ourselves into the backseat. We settled in and headed off for Isabel's on W. 60th and Columbus, yeah I know, far as hell away from us, but whatever. We helped Isabel get her stuff into the car and Milo and I moved up to the front seat with the creepy cabbie, who obviously scared Milo to death from the way my poor baby was cowering in the corner of his carrier!

Quick sidenote about Milo, he is my Valentine's Day 2005 present from Dougie and he was just a puppy when he gave him to me and that makes him two years old, but anyways he's a gorgeous little Boston Terrier with big brown eyes, but enough bragging! Back to the story!

So we finally arrive at JFK and get through customs and security, I had to part ways with Milo for seven whole hours though since they only allow seeing-eye dogs onto the plane, I said a slightly tearful goodbye and boarded the plane with Isabel and Nikkita, thank goodness we were all on the same row somehow, otherwise I'd be having more of a nervous breakdown during the flight! Anyways, blah blah blah we got through the flight and finally landed at Heathrow Airport at 2:30 a.m., so we were all pretty wiped. We picked up our luggage and I was reunited with my baby and we caught another cab to the hotel I booked two days ago. We got to our rooms and conked out for the night so we could be fresh for the plan I had up my sleeve for the next day.

I woke up at 6, three and a half hours later, amazingly and decided to bother the boys. I called someone I hadn't talked to in almost a year, hoping he'd remember me when he picked up. It rang until I heard a very groggy "Hello" come from the line.

"Hazzah!! Guess who!" I said a little too happily.

"Dunno, … The Queen?" He said tiredly.

"Hazzah, are you just that posh that you have the Queen in your mobile?!"

"Uh … Holy shit! Is this Christina?!" He perked up.

"Yep! You guessed right that time! How'd you guess?!"

"You're the only person I let call me Hazzah! Man! How have you been?! Long time no see!"

"I know! I've been doing pretty good, surviving." I let out a low chuckle.

"That's good to hear. God, I haven't heard from or seen you in forever!"

"I know! How are you and the guys?"

"We're good, Dougie won't shut up about you! I think he fancies you Tina!"

"Pshh yeah right! I'm just the only friend he's got!" I joked.

"Haha! So got any plans for today in the big NYC?"

I had to stifle a laugh when he said that.

"Umm … not really ….! I have some news Hazzah ….!"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm not exactly _in _New York."

"Oh yeah? You on holiday somewhere?"

"You could say that!"

"Really, where you at?"

"Well …. I'M IN LONDON!!"

"WHAT?! Oh my god!! I gotta tell the guys!"

"NO! Don't!" I screamed.

"Why not?"

"I wanted to pull a little surprise on the Dougster! And I guess Danny too since Isabel is with me!"

"Jeez, how many of you are here?!"

"Just me, Isabel, and Nikkita!"

"Well this summer just got a little more interesting!"

"You have no idea Hazzah! So you and Tom mind picking us up?!"

"Of course not! Well I mean I gotta ask Tom, as he's the one with the car, but I'm sure he won't say no!"

"Really, aw thank you! What are you guys gonna be doing today anyways?"

"Umm, just recording some songs, but I don't think Fletch will mind too much, I honestly think he's missed having you around as well!"

"Aw, I missed you guys too! Well when are you leaving to go record?"

"Bout 8 I think."

"Well damn! We need to get ready then! Let me get ready and then go wake the lazy ones up! Oh, and sorry for waking you up this morning! I guess tell Danny and Dougie that you're going down the supermarket or something! I'll call you when we're ready I guess and don't let Tom spill the beans!"

"Okay! I won't! I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and went to get ready, 10 minutes later I came out of the bathroom all ready to go and looking hot if I must say so myself! I ran and woke up Isabel and Nikkita and then went back to my room. We all met in the lobby, looking smokin'!, and I called Harry back.

"Hey Hazzah! We're ready! Does Tom know about this little adventure?!"

I heard Tom in the background yelling, "Is that her on the phone?!"

"Yes, Tom it's her!"

"Let me talk to her!" He screamed.

"Hi Christina!"

"Hi Tom! How are you and Gio m'dear?"

"I'm great and Gio's amazing …" He voice was all dreamy when he talked about her, it was so cute.

"You two need to get married already Tommy Boy!"

"I know! Maybe someday soon!"

"Haha, okay! As long as I'm invited to the wedding!"

"Of course! Well, I'm gonna go, we're on our way … Wait, where are you?"

"We're at The Hilton."

"Okay, we're coming!"

"See ya!"

I turned to the girls.

"Well, Tom and Harry are on their way, they told Danny and Dougie to go on ahead to the studio, that they were just going go to the supermarket! So they are none the wiser! Ah, this plan is shaping up beautifully girls!" I said, almost evilly.

It took them not even 10 minutes to get here and as soon as they walked in the door, they stormed towards me like a herd of buffalo. Tom got to me first and almost knocked me over by the way he hugged me.

"Ugh! Jeez Tom! What you trying to do? Kill me!"

He finally let go.

"No I just missed you! You're like my second little sister or something!"

Before I could get a word out, Harry ran up and hugged the life out of me.

"Man, you guys really did miss me, huh?" I said, slightly winded.

"Of course!" They both said in unison.

I laughed and walked them over to where Isabel and Nikkita were standing.

"Well, you guys had better remember them or I'll be forced to kill you!"

"Duh! Who could forget Isakkita and Nikkibel!" Tom said sarcastically as he stuck his tongue out at me. I did it back as he and Harry gave them hugs.

"Well, what say we get going then? It's almost time for us to start recording." Tom said.

"Yeah." We all said as we followed Tom out to his Mini.

All us girls piled in the back and we set off for the recording studio. We pulled up and got out of the car. Tom and Harry walked in first as we watched from the two-way mirror thing in front of us. Danny was sitting behind the sound board messing around with the buttons, he looked up when Tom started talking to him and Isabel almost melted into a puddle at the sight of him. Tom must have told him the news because he looked toward the window and smiled before he walked out to us.

"Oh my god! He's coming out here!" Isabel freaked.

"Hey! If it isn't the Three Musketeer ….ettes!" He said cheesily, he walked around giving each of us a hug.

"So what brings you guys all the way over here?"

"We just wanted to give you guys a nice surprise!" I replied. "Well this little reunion has been lovely, but I wanna find Dougie."

"Well he went to the toilet earlier." Danny said.

"Okay, and it is where?"

"Down the hall, take a left, and it's at the end of that hall, you'll see a snack machine."

"Thanks." I said as I began walking down the hall. I turned and saw the snack machine at the end, with a familiar backside standing in front of it. I quietly walked to the end and stood quietly at the corner.

"Hey Dougie." I said nonchalantly after a while.

He turned halfway.

"Oh, hey Christina." He said quickly before turning back to the machine. He slowly turned back toward me with a slightly blank expression on his face. I was just smiling bigger than ever.

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed before running at me full speed, picking me up and spinning me around in a great big bear hug. He finally put me down and talked a mile a minute.

"Oh my god, why are you here? When did you get here? How?!"

"Breathe Doug! I'm here because my summer needed a little spice, so I quit my job to come surprise you, I got here this morning at 2:30 in the bloody morning mind you, and duh to the last question! I flew smartypants!"

"I can't believe it! Man! This summer is gonna be awesome! Tell you what, after this little recording thing, you and me, a day out on the town. What do you say?"

"Will you be paying?!" I asked innocently.

"Of course, madame." He said.

"Well, then it's a yes my good sir!"

He threw his arm around my shoulder and I slid mine around his back and we walked back to the studio. The guys were just sitting around talking to Isabel and Nikkita.

"Well, guys, are we gonna get some recording done around here or not?" Fletch said walking in.

"Yeah, guess we should." Danny replied.

"Well, having a party already are we?" He commented, noticing all of us.

"Yep, thought we'd throw a little surprise party for the boys here!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Christina!" He said, realizing who I was. "Long time, no see! How've you been?"

I walked over to him giving him a hug. "I've been pretty good! How about you?"

"Ah you know, good as I can be when I'm taking care of these four!" He laughed, looking at the guys.

We laughed and the guys rolled their eyes and then started recording. About two hours later, we went our separate ways and me and Dougie went on our little day out together.


End file.
